Dean Danny Winchester
by ArneNestor
Summary: After the Disasteroid incident their wasn't any need for more prove that legends are possible, everything dangerous was hunted down or chased away. Centuries after the Great Banishment, presents Clockwork him an option that he impulsively decided to get along with. Watch out demons and angels, Dean Winchester is ready for you! New take on Daniel Winchester HIATUS
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Danny Phantom, Stargate: Atlantis, Stargate: SG-1 or any other indication to other works and are the intellectual property of their owners. This story is for free of charge.****

 **A/N: English is my third language so sorry in advance for butchering it with my grammar and vocabulary. This is my first story and i'm not certain if this is going to be a one-shot or not, so don't keep your hopes up. If you have never seen the stargate series then you can skip the first part. PS for the sake of your stomach, never research the Crocodile drug. More addictive, toxic and destructive than heroin (what you can learn in chemistry).**

 **Summary:** _After the Disasteroid incident their wasn't any need for more prove that legends are possible, everything dangerous was hunted down or chased away. As Danny and all the other ghost willingly banished themselves to the Ghost Zone, the humans evolved for beter or worse. Centuries after the Great Banishment, presents Clockwork him an option that he impulsively decided to get along with. Watch out demons and angels, Dean Winchester is ready for you!_

Word count: 2450 Words (3,5 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

* * *

 **Civilization Epic Rap ~ Dan Bull**

 _We learned to band together and endeavor_  
 _Clasp our hands together_  
 _Man developed language, letters_  
 _An incredible advantage, getting plans together_  
 _But would we stand the test of time_  
 _Against the planet's reckless climate_  
 _And its angry weather?_

 _..._

 _The sun's coming and we're watching it rise_  
 _As a new era's here, it's as solid as iron_  
 _Pull the tongs from the fire_  
 _Strike the hammer to the anvil_  
 _Craft a weapon to bring an enemy to a standstill_  
 _The blacksmith is the wizard that gives us_  
 _These powers - devour enemies_  
 _Leaping down from the siege towers_  
 _The better the tech is_  
 _The lesser the effort to wreck it_  
 _The less time to see their eyes_  
 _And feel sympathetic_

 _..._

 _The faces are the same as when in days gone_  
 _But brains are cultivated thus creating_  
 _The Renaissance_  
 _We're still using steel tools to stay strong_  
 _Replacing blades with greater trades_  
 _Pen and paper, song_  
 _Faith in God is tested, hiding in the desert_  
 _Men excited, then enlightened by the scientific method_  
 _Tried describing its expression_  
 _By inscribing his impression_  
 _When applying it to heavenly bodies_  
 _That everybody reckoned_  
 _Must have been made by a creator or a greater force_  
 _Nature's author faced examination never faced before_  
 _..._

 _Why is it progress always leads to loads of mess_  
 _The western region spread across the globe and coalesced_  
 _Settlers spread disease with effortless ease_  
 _Was it reckless or did it just happen inevitably?_  
 _While evidently we never can see_  
 _Through the lens of this century_  
 _But there's no retreating now_  
 _Whether or not it was meant to be_

 _..._

 _The seven seas were sailed_  
 _Navies prevailed_  
 _Leaving trails of devastation in their wake_  
 _As people wailed_  
 _A world of wonder plundered traded in the name of progress_  
 _But human nature's way shows we should expect no less_  
 _Oh yes, struck by the realisation this is just civilisation_  
 _In the natal stages of industrialisation, trust me when I say_  
 _That previous achievements are just child's play_  
 _Compared to this colossal school of thought_  
 _We set the world ablaze with fossil fuel we bought_  
 _It's an epiphany_  
 _Giving us pretty much infinite energy_  
 _It's electricity_  
 _Edison, Nikola Tesla - different inventors_  
 _Giving us everything we depend on_  
 _Whether it's engines, cinema, television or telecoms_  
 _Sending a message and spreading it on_  
 _These unreal frontier channels_  
 _We develop the tech and then sell it on_  
 _The reel travels round_  
 _With the speed of a machine gun's barrels_  
 _Machinery's a meaner beast and we're still in the saddle_  
 _No need for cavalry - battle superseded that with ease_  
 _Allies and Axis_  
 _Charging each other like batteries_  
 _A power vacuum allowing the superstates to flourish_  
 _Redistribute the food even if it means people are malnourished_  
 _Propaganda is the only view that you're allowed to publish_  
 _Cause totalitarians are well aware of how to punish_  
 _Gunning down numbers countless_  
 _For doubtless nothings that they've done_  
 _But that won't stop subversive insurgents_  
 _From coming out with courage_  
 _Using their power to the fullest_  
 _Whether creativity or demonstrating general relativity_  
 _Evidently when we find time to be efficient_  
 _Einsteinian clear vision can reveal the precision behind the blinds_  
 _Nuclear fission_  
 _Despite derision_  
 _Physicists decide the mission is dividing, splitting atoms_  
 _'Till a blinding light is given, quite efficient_  
 _The divine right to mankind's plight is christened_  
 _A minor decision hijacked by politicians_  
 _But as long as they listen to the will of the people_  
 _Treat all as brilliant equals, we can achieve more_  
 _Than we've ever conceived before_

 _..._

 _Leave this poor place_  
 _Please explore space_  
 _Earth, she's a small base_  
 _Even more awaits_  
 _I implore great leaders_  
 _To lead with all the grace_  
 _Of which we're capable_  
 _And be the author of your fate_  
 _Band together and endeavour_  
 _Clasp our hands together_  
 _As our ancestors have_  
 _And stand the test of time forever_

* * *

 **Prologue:** Second Chances

After the humans were saved from the same fate as the dinosaurs and the supernatural was prove to be more than a fantasy story for wacko's and the superstitious, the human population have given thought to the existents of other supernatural beings beside ghosts.

 ** _Begin 21nd century - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – Home Reality_**

A month after Disasteroid, the first werewolf was shown to the world at large. People searched in their own religion or science for answer, ghost were easy to explain through religion, souls who died in a traumatic way and haven't accepted their death yet, or 'science', extra-dimensinal beings made out of energy. The werewolves are humans that have been infected with a virus that replaces parts of the original human DNA with that of a wolf and are affected by the lunar cycle (still no reasonable explanation).

Two months after Disasteroid, the first vampire was found. The scientific community couldn't find an explanation how a dead body could still move. They were forced to accept that magic may be a possibility.

By this time governments all over the world were suddenly confronted with the existence of the supernatural and decided, through the UN, to fund a global organization with the sole purpose to defend all humans from supernatural threats, Cerberus. Cerberus has its own R&D, manufacturing and military and is completely oversighted by the UN. They employed hunters who still had a reasonable mental and psychological status, surprisingly Maddie and Jack Fenton were accepted. On another note, the Vatican has donated Cerberus copies of 'banned' and 'forgotten' books with topics that went from demon to unicorn.

Cerberus started to systematically search every square meter of land and exterminated every dangerous supernatural being. Estimated time till completion: 74 years. Their system was brutal but very effective, however a couple of species were proven harder to catch, mainly the demons, pagan Gods and the angels. The demons were proven to be far more cunning than expected, only an estimated 6% of all demons were caught. The caught demons were mainly the weak or mentally challenged (hell has a reputation to uphold after all). Pagans, Trickster and the like have fled to mount Olympus and haven't been seen since. The angels had abandoned Earth long before human memory and there was no way to heaven except dying so it was deemed a lost cause. The ghost were left alone on condition that ALL ghost evacuated to the Ghost Zone and close all the portal to the mortal zone, those who didn't, were free game. Daniel Fenton was the last to be evacuated. He closed the last gate behind him.

During this time, a scientist, Rodney McKay, discovered a new type of energy, Zero Point Energy. ZPE or 'magic' (although the scientist loathed the nickname used by the common public) was the source of all the creatures that months ago were just pure fantasy. When McKay's ZPE was compared with the Fentons work on ectoplasm, it appeared that ectoplasm and ectoranium are just exotic forms of ZPE. With the discovery of ZPE combined with ecto-technology, a whole new array of possibilities has become possible for current technology. Effectively creating a golden age for humanity.

Later studies found that every 'normal' human has a very small concentration of ZPE inside of them. The more 'connected' the person is to the universe, the larger the concentration. Older Tibetan monks score among the highest. Ghost are beings completely made out of solid ZPE. The more reasonable (not connected to power levels) the ghost, the higher the density of the ZPE within the ghost. Subject Phantom is the highest ever recorded.

Four year later, two papers of the astrophysics doctors, Samantha Carter and Bill Lee, were published. One explained the theoretical possibility of synthetically generating wormholes through a portal made of synthetic form of ectoplasm named, Naquadah. The Naquadah was necessary to bend the locale space-time. However, there are two mayor problems. One was that there has to be an other portal on the other side to guaranty save transit. The other was the energy necessary to create the wormhole and maintain it, the most energy-efficient duration is 38 minutes and 20 seconds (energy need increases exponential after this period) when the portal has a diameter of 6,7 m with a mass of more than 29 tons. The other paper, is the design of FTL, a hyperdrive, that if constructed correctly, should have a speed of 1 light-year an day by traveling through Hyperspace. Both papers are seen as a scientific triumph.

During this time, technology took mayor steps forward. Subspace-communication and beacons, energy weapons, ion canons, energy-shields, nanotech, nuclear fusion, AI, Superconductor at high temperature... Technologies that previous were considerer impossible, unpractical or very expensive, are now, thanks to the discovery of ZPE, a reality.

Changes were not bound to technology alone, as time floated by and humanitarian problems were solved, the human population began to look up once again and in turn more power was given to the UN. However not all was well, due to the increase in robotic labourforces, many jobs, mainly factory workers, became obsolete so the UN was forced to started a gigantic reeducation campaign to give the people a chance of a future.

 ** _Begin 23nd century - Human/mortal Zone – Earth/Terra – Home Reality_**

One of the many known fact is that the Earth is too small for the current human population that is now nearing 20 Billion. 20 Billion is far over the limit that a planet can hold, even with a personal average carbon footprint not seen since the Dark Ages. Space stations and floating cities are just temporary solutions.

The miracle cures that the pharmaceutic industries have to offer for a basic infection to cancer, plus the rise of the human lifespan to 200 years are the main cause, even as the global average of birthrates are dropping to 3,1 kids (artificial made children out of donated DNA for the less fortunate) a family. This is the reason why the Terran Republic has decided to start the colonization of previously scanned habitable world which were deemed fit permanent human life. Rumors are going around about interstellar vessels which should be capable to hold up to one and a half million citizens comfortably with labs, production plants.

In the year 2274, the Terran Republic revealed 5 interstellar cities, the city-ships. Alexandria, Camelot, New Moscow, New Tokyo with as crown jewel Atlantis. Atlantis is twice the size of Camelot, a megacity-ship. Atlantis will be the new capitol of the TR and would stay on Earth in the Atlantic ocean. The city-ships and their convoy are vanguard to start the colonization of the till now virgin planets. Estimated time before mass migration: 7 years and 4 months.

 ** _End of the 508nd century - Human/mortal Zone – Earth/Terra (City-ship Atlantis)– Home Reality_**

We were taken by surprise. Billions died in a matter of months. Our advanced immune system had hidden the severity of the spreading of the virus. It takes a year to show the first symptoms and by then its to late. Vis Uban was suppose to be the start of a new age. Instead it became our downfall.

Terra is the only planet that remains untouched. Mainly because the scars we made on our planet of birth due to excavations, wars and overpopulation, and the high possibility of the Yellowstone eruption, it was decided to completely evacuate the planet but 3 megacity-ships (Atlantis, New Rome and Machu Pichu) and three dozens of orbital space stations. It was a controversial and much heated debate and the original plan was to leave Terra completely. Now Terra, good old Terra, is our only safe heaven.

A month ago, the high Council decided, in desperation, to temperately ban gate and hyperspace travel for all citizens in the hope that a cure could be found. The cure would found a seven years later by a Terran scientist. All humans not in the Sol system died out. And those that didn't die, have fled through ascension.

Ascension is the transition where you exchange your mortal shell to become a being made out of energy. An Ascendant is almost all-knowing and all-powerful so long as it stays in the collective. The Ascendants have no-tolerance non-interference policy. With other words, no Ascendant is allowed to help any mortal being except Ascension itself (the Ascendant is responsible for the mortals he or she ascends and both will be punished when the rule are broken). Ascension can happen biologically, spiritually or scientifically (forced Ascension). Ascension is main goal for many of the older humans (when reaching 2000 year).

The city-councilors have decided that if we don't receive a message from the survivors in the next ten years, we send vessels to sterilize our old colonies and destroy any possible piece of technology still left to ensure no one missuses it for their own personal gain and then leave to another galaxy. Probes have already been send to map the closest galaxy to the Milky Way, the Pegasus Galaxy. My only hope is that we don't encounter another threat.

 ** _2884 – Ghost Zone – Clockworks Tower – (Home Reality)_**

It has been centuries since the Disasteroid and Vlad's fall from grace. My secret identity has at the time luckily never been revealed to the world, except to my parents. My parents were distant in the beginning, realizing that the 'thing' they hated the most, was also their beloved son. In the end, they accepted me but our relationship was strained and would need tender caring to grow again.

A couple of days after Disasteroid, Clockwork has brought me dreadful news. Apparently because my body has died followed by extreme ectoplasm exposure two times, my mortal human body has become as immortal as my ghost part. I can't die! Clockwork has advised me to be cautious with who I start a relationship with because while they aged, I would stay 23 forever.

Slowly, over the decades I began to cut my ties with the mortal world to spare me the hardship of seeing my loved ones die while I keep on 'living'. It was disappointingly easy to cut ties with my old friends. Tucker was always too busy with being mayor, starting/leading a tech company or his new partner, Valerie. He died from a heart attack in 2084, he couldn't stop eating meat, even when his doctors forbade him. Sam, on the other hand, has disregarded our mutual feelings and found her Gothic loverboy. Both died from an overdose of Crocodile drug in 2029. My only anchor to the mortal world was Jazz. She died in 2216 from old age in her sleep. At least according to Clockwork and the weird (powerful?) old man that sometimes visits. Really weird to see Clockwork laugh. He said his name is Mort.

I was the last ghost to leave Earth willingly in 2034. I closed the last portal to the Ghost Zone personally. From then on I wandered around in the Ghost Zone. Making friends and enemies, learning new tricks, fighting battles, reading, learning,... One of the most interesting tricks I have learned is, beside finally being able to see reapers (normal for ghosts), seeing the age and expire date of human souls if they die a natural death. But most of the time I'm helping Clockwork out or just lazying around in his Tower.

To kill time, I began to read in Clockworks library which, so far I know, is endless. From an apple pie recipe to advanced theories of hyperspace, every book that has been, is being or will be written on Earth was here. There are also libraries of other races but are of limit to me. I'm now somewhere in the 59nd century, I think. Time is really strange in the Ghost Zone. One of the strange things I've noticed is that the amount fiction books rapidly declined at the mid 21nd century. One of the most interesting was the Supernatural series. A book series that follows the lives of two hunters, Simon and Derick Wesson.

Recently, Clockwork has given me the option to be reborn as a human in another reality that has need for a hero. I think the main reason he suggested it is because I've become more restless in the last century. I asked Frostbite and he said that as a human of the 21st century my mind hasn't completely adapted to my physical immortality. I asked Clockwork if and when the humans would need him again. "Not within the next 40 thousand years". His answer was simple but gave more questions than it solved so I decided to do the impulsive thing and said "yes".

Clockwork warned me: "The reality I'm going to send you to is further removed from the Ghost Zone than your birth reality. So this is going to be a one-way trip. Further shall, for the mental wellbeing of your younger alternate self, your current memories will be dormant but active until the day of your 23th birthday. Due to the distance will your ghost form become unstable but you will have limited access to your powers in human form over time but you will have to be patient. Are you sure you want to proceed Daniel?"

"I am." I affirmed, all my doubt left.

"Watch out for the supernatural Daniel, that reality plays by another set of rules. Good luck, Daniel James Fenton.".

Clockwork poked me with his scepter. It suddenly became black for my eyes and the last thing I heard was Clockwork saying with a smile hidden under the monotonous: "All is as it should be". But in the far distance I could hear the old man say "Good luck, my son"

 ** _November 1, 1979 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality_**

In the maternity ward on the 4th floor, in the arms of one sleeping Mary Winchester née Campbell, lays the newly born Dean Daniel Winchester. Dean Winchester was born at the last stroke of midnight on Halloween. The moment where, according to legends, the spirit world and the mortal world touch. The attending midwife thought that the boy was stillborn until the clock struck twelve, a green flash of light and little Dean began to cry. The overworked and tired nurse decide to blame it on sleep deprivation. Nobody knew just how deciding Dean's birth would be for the future of humanity as a whole. Nobody beside the old man that whistling left the hospital unnoticed. With a knowing smile on his face he said "Show those bratty feather dusters how its done, my boy".

* * *

 **A/N:** **I have only recently watched season 1 of the Supernatural Series but i have spoiled myself with crossovers. I won't be coming back on the faith of the human population of the home reality (Alterrans). A story that started way to optimistic, simple and** **exaggerated,** **I almost completely ended with a deus ex machina.** **The switch between realities isn't originally mine but from a hp/dp crossover. I don't claim any ownership for it and will delete this story if the original** **intellectual owner of that specific story wishes so.**

 **If you want to review, your opinion and guidance is appreciated. No haters wanted!**


	2. Ch1: The Start of a Greek Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

 **Chapter Summary:** The lives of the Winchester family till November 2, 1983. Have fun.

Word count: 2030 Words (3 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

* * *

 **No Man Left Behind ~ Epic Rock**

 _You can never take our hearts away_

 _You can never silence what we say_

 _You can't hold us down another day_

 _The revolution is getting closer_

 _..._

 _Stand up and take a side_

 _Now you don't know the truth can't be denied_

 _I promise you we won't give up the fight_

 _We're rising up_

 _Until it's over_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Start of a Greek Tragedy

 _ **May 2, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - Dean's POV**_

I'm going to get a brother today, at least that is what dad said. He said I have to be good to miss Moseley while mom and dad went to pick up my new sibling. I hope to get a brother so I'm being really nice to miss Moseley. Miss Moseley always act weird around me, weirder than around dad or mom. Danny says that she does weird because she is psychic and can feel our connection to death, whatever that means. It's making her cautious of us because humans, like all the animals, have a drive to survive and delay the time before the reaper, deaths minions, knocks on the door. He always tells stories whenever I question our connection to death is but never answers.

Danny is my best friend, he's almost as large as dad but has blue eyes that betray something older, something powerful. He feels familiar and ancient. Whenever he it really mad or sad, his eyes will glow a deathly green. Danny talks to me in my dreams and tells me fantastical stories about ghost and spaceships. I'm sometimes lonely when mom and dad are away, on those times Danny is there and plays with me. For some strange reason am I the only one that can see Danny. Moseley jumps sometimes when she walks through him though.

I'm hearing dad's car in front of miss Moseley's house. I hear him saying "Yes Missouri, Mary is alright. I'm just picking up Dean to meet his new brother". "What is his name?" miss Moseley asked. "Samuel Harold Winchester. But now I've got to go. Mary will be trowing scalpels at me if I don't show up soon with Dean. You know how Mary is at times." " Don't let me hold you up."

Dad picked me up and we drove to my new brother. Mom is sleeping in bed there is something tiny in moms arms, is it a toy and why is mom so much tinner? Danny says that that is my little brother but didn't answer on the later and dad say he would tell me when I'm older. Mom is waking up and showed my little brother to dad an me. I and Danny are ecstatic. Mom gives me and dad a kiss and goes back to sleep.

 _ **May 2, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - Danny's POV**_

Dad has asked miss Moseley again to babysit on me and Dean again. We are going to get a new brother or sister, John wouldn't tell us. Me and Dean are hoping on a brother. I feel that our new sibling would be like miss Moseley, a strong psychic.

I'm at the moment teaching Dean the basics of math. It's really easy, it's as if he already knew how to do it and I'm puling it from under the dust. Everything I teaches him, goes the same way. I have last year taught him how to become invisible and intangible. He has been using it to cheat in games like hide-and-seek, even when I'm trying to persuade him not to.

Dean is jumping up and down, constantly asking when dad is going to pick us up. I should be distracting Dean. Just when I'm about to save miss Moseley from a hyperactive and demanding Dean, can I hear John's car on the drive-way.

 _ **September 18, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - Mary's POV**_

Something is off about Dean's behavior. He is still having his imaginary friend, Danny, and is spending more and more time with him. When I ask about 'Danny', I receive the dullest or strangest answers. John, my sometimes naive husband, has proposed to go see a child psychiatrist but I just know it is something supernatural. The psychiatrist had obviously no answers for us. The teachers at school claim him a prodigy, knowing and understanding subjects way beyond his age. There were talks to move him a year up. This caused my suspicion to grow.

I am begining to become desperated. I have already done all the tests I can think off, Holy water, silver, salt,... Everything you can think off but no reaction, no EMP spikes, Nothing.

Dean seems to know about the tests. Since I have preformed the tests, I can see the ever so slightly suspicion grow in his eyes. He is also beginning to spend more time with John. John is unaware of this development, he claims Dean wants to do more 'manly' things. Oh please, how unobservant can you be. He is a soldier for goodness sake, aren't they suppose to be deathly paranoid.

It is bleeding out to my little Sam too, he is pointing to and laughing with empty spot on the wall whenever Dean is in the room. John is waving it off as normal behavior for a child of four and a half months but it is suspicious non the less.

My contacts have also no clearing answers. Some say a demon others a ghost, every source has an other opinion. I will have to sit this one out. But whatever demonic scum is messing with MY family, I promise it a long and painful death. Even if it is the last thing that I do.

 _ **September 19, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - John's POV**_

The last few months have been strange. Dean is beginning become more uncomfortable when he is alone with Mary and Mary herself is getting more and more frustrated. Pointing out weird facts or correlations around Dean. Is she abusing Dean? No I don't believe she has the heart for it. Is Sam's whaling and her sleepless nights getting to her? She didn't seem to have problems with Dean when he was that age. Who are the strangers that have been coming over lately? When asked, she says they are old acquaintances. Is she cheating on me? She claims she has not. There is more to this but what? Questioning Mary gave more questions than answers. Questioning Dean is not an option. Am I becoming paranoid? What to do, what to do?

 _ **Midday, November 1, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - Danny's POV**_

Dean is playing outside on his birthday party with his friends. All month I have this feeling that something is about to happen. Something bad, Something really, really bad. I just don't know what. The who, I know, It has something to do with Mary. Sam and Dean have been feeling it too. Children have always been more accepting to the darker presences of our little blue dot. They are both restless and are starting to cling to her, as if they know they won't be seeing their mother again (Which I'm beginning to suspect is true but I hope I'm wrong). Mary's soul and body are good for another 50 year so it can't be natural. Oh, I just wish Clockwork was here with his cryptic advice so I had something to go on.

On another note, Sam appears to be a very powerful psychic, He can seen and hear me whenever Dean is around. That is really strange because I'm actually, by definition, only an imaginary friend based on dormant memories in preparation for the merge. A sibling bond? I'm suspecting he's telepathic, not completely sure.

I also had to cut the time spent with Dean. Mary has that look in her eyes, similar to my old parents when they were suspecting the supernatural but more malicious. She has already done the basic test months ago while Dean was asleep. The fact that there was no reaction frustrated her the most. I fear the day Dean says something to confirm her believes because behind those loving eyes, I see a extremely paranoid hunter trained from birth with one mission, bring an end to the supernatural. The only solution I can think of is spending more time in the background of Dean's mind or with little Sammy and hope for the best.

 _ **Evening, November 1, 1983** **\- Huma** **n/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - Dean's POV** _

Mom was carrying me to Sammy and said "Come on, lets say good night to your brother."

"Good night Sam." "Good night Love."

"Hey Dean" Dad said from behind us.

"Daddy" I said while running into his arms.

"So what do you think? Is Sammy ready to toss a football around?" Dad asked us playfully while piking me up.

"No, daddy." I giggled.

"You got him?" Mom asked.

"I got him. Sweet dreams, Sam." Dad said while leaving the room, giving one last look at the crib.

Danny was giving Sam an anxious look the entire time.

 _ **November 2, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas – SPN Reality - Dean's POV**_

I woke up because of the smell of fire (+ Sulfur) and moms scream. I was starting to panic on the bed. I felt Danny ask permission to take control of situation. I let him out of desperation. He drags us to the door. The hall is on fire. Suddenly the temperature starts to drop and an almost invisible ice tunnel appeared to Sammy's room, killing the flames. Dad runs outside the flaming bedroom with Sammy in his hand. There is blood on his cheek but not his own.

"Daddy?"

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can, don't look back. Now Dean, go!" Dad orders us.

A minute later, dad runs outside without mom, carrying us away. Danny is saying to me that he could see the reaper taking moms soul away. She died in the demonic fire. He asks me if I want to take control again but I couldn't. The reality of what has just occurred, smashed into me. Mom has left, she couldn't return. I suddenly felt all my energy flee me, leaving me completely numb. Dad is in a worst state than me, he is with soaked eyes staring to what is left of our house. The only blessing being that Sammy has fallen asleep. The last thing I remembered was journey to miss Moseley.

 _ **November 2, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas – SPN Reality - John's POV**_

Mary is death. She died in the blazing flames. Live has already for most part left her because of the knife wound, even if I got her out of the fire, she would have died in the hospital. The wound was too deep. **Who** or **What** has glued her up the ceiling and started the fire.

Dean's dull eyes are just staring at what used to be our house. Could he be the cause, Mary was getting way too suspicious of him but for what. No, why would my little boy stab the love of my live and how would he get her up to the ceiling.

We are just sitting here on the hood of my favorite car. Everything we had is in ruins. Sam has finally stopped crying. I will ask Missouri for help, hopefully she has a bed for us.

 _ **November 3, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas – SPN Reality - Danny's POV**_

I'm really annoyed, sad and madding angered by what came to pass in the last 24 hours. One of those filthy demons attacked my family and I was powerless to stop it from occurring. Dean is still in his vault, giving no reaction to anything. So I'm forced to take control and take care of Sammy and Dean by distracting them as much as possible from our mother. Its not an easy job, mind you. This is starting to look that book series, Supernatural. I really hope it doesn't because then our tragedy has yet to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	3. Ch2: The Roads We Crossed

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

 **Chapter Summary:** The lives of the Winchester family till the Stanford applecation. Have fun.

Word count: 2876 Words (5 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

* * *

 **Lemmino ~ Terra**

 _Care not for lives unseen_

 _Look away from reality_

 _Hide behind, a mask_

 _Look confused, when you're asked_

 _What you've done, to help, humanity_

 _Its not you, its not me, its all together_

 _Try to change all the harm we've done._

 _To ourselves, to the earth, to the voice not yet heard_

 _To the world left behind by our own, own own own own_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** The Roads We Crossed

 _ **November 10, 1983** **\- Huma** **n/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas – SPN Reality – Danny's POV** _

Seven days since the attack. Seven days since the demon came. Seven days since Mary's death. Seven days since Dean and Sam lost their mother. Seven days have they stayed in a poor excuse of a motel. John has been drinking almost every night non-stop since Mary's death. Out of sight of his children, but the smell is still strongly present in the room.

Miss Moseley called after Mary's death, she wanted to explain what happened, what killed Mary. I've a bad feeling that John is going to take up hunting like my original parents, the Fentons. The main difference being their reasons. He wanted revenge for Mary while for the Fentons it was mainly scientific curiosity mixed with a heavy dose of sadism (Splicing it, molecule for molecule, indeed). I'm not certain the kids will stay unharmed, both physically and mentally, if he keeps on going this way with his obsession.

Dean has come out of his shell four days ago. His mental condition is not okay, he should get special help or something. John going to the bar every night isn't helping either. This has led to my current indictment: being Sam and Deans lifeline.

Helping Dean is easy enough, play with him, be there for him, etc. I'm at the moment his only social interaction, which is sad. I am after all just an embodiment of his old memories and powers. The sad reality, I'm not real. A part of him, yes. But is that enough? I don't know, only Clockwork can tell.

And Sam? Well, its difficult. Sam isn't old enough to understand me completely, but me being near calms him. He saw the attack and murder on his mother. That is going to leave some deep scars on his mental state, even at his current age. And as if the mental scarring isn't enough, is he at the current moment in a lot of pain, the demon blood is havocking his already feeble immune system. I'm putting a tons of my own energy in Sam to keep him alive. Demon blood is nasty stuff, even for me. I'll be forced to also give him some of 'my' blood to counteract if his situation doesn't take a drastic turn for the better very soon. Counteracting the demons deed will be an colossal task. Without blood or any other focus to guide the energy, from a distance, in my current state can do more wrong than good for both of us. It will most certainly create a stronger connection between the brothers. Stronger than the current bond which is already far above average. The traces of the demons blood and the demonic connection it formed won't be destroyed completely but they will be heavily weakened. Sam will unfortunately forever have a weakness for demon blood. I may be powerful but I can't preform miracles. I'm not a god, thank you very much.

 _ **November 12, 1983** **\- Huma** **n/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas – SPN Reality – Deans POV** _

Danny didn't tell me why but he said I had to make a small cut and mix the blood with Sammy's food. Sammy stopped crying after he swallowed it. It was really gross but Danny said that it would help Sammy in the long run. There was a small flash of green light and Sammy stopped crying.

Much has changed since the fire. Mom won't be coming back, Danny explained it to me but it doesn't make me any happier. Dad has been crying when he thinks we are asleep and he seems to be carrying his bottles everywhere he goes. Dad has become more distant lately, he is beginning to give us a weaker version of the look mom gave us the last two months before she went to Heaven. A mix of suspicion and desperation. Both me and Danny are beginning to question if this is going to end well for us.

I and Danny are now responsible for Sammy's wellbeing and have to take care of him when dad is away. So that is at least the majority of the day. From the time I gave him some of my blood, I seem to understand most of his babbling and cries. He sometimes sends me pictures through the bond when he is hungry or wants a specific toy. Danny said that the bond is a side-effect from his method to purify Sam of the demon blood, over time we should be able to communicate with just a thought. That sound fantastic, I will always be able to know when my little brother is in danger so I can protect him.

Oh, Sammy is hungry again, time to give him his last bottle and then to bed. Danny says it is way past my bedtime but dad has yet to return. Danny says he just went to the store but it is hours past closing time and he always smells when he gets back.

I really wished that the fire never happened, that I and Danny had to go to school, mom was still with us, that dad stopped acting so strange and I could sleep back in my own bed instead of shearing a bed with Sammy. I want to go home.

 _ **October 14, 1993 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Cheap Motel – SPN Reality – Danny's POV**_

Much has changed in the last ten years. Many things went, unfortunately, just as I had predicted. John became, to my greatest regret, a hunter and he dragged his children down with him. The only constant being Robert Singer, or uncle Bobby, and Pastor Jim. We see them once every four or five months, it depends on how much John infuriated them the last time and the location of the next hunt.

Johns relation with Sam and Dean has become strained and more unlivable with the day. Sam has been pushing for a normal live. Dean is siding with him even if the hunting aspect suits him just fine (His/my hero complex?). Is it the emotional pressure from Sam through the bond? Deans brother instincts? John's lack of thrust? The lack of a father figure? The thorough destruction of their youth? John's paranoia attacks that could put both of them at risk? Or just a mix of it all? Only Clockwork knows.

Sam has, surprisingly, still not realized it yet but John is extremely suspicious of them. Sam because of the demon blood poisoning and Dean because of little old me. The seeds of doubt that Mary unknowingly planted, have grow into an enormousness tree. He hides his suspicion behind his cold, calculating, military look. I don't think the boys are save if his suspicions ever are confirmed.

Sam and Deans carefree youth has transformed into a soldier training program. Handling guns, fight sports, etc. Their mission: hunting Mary's killer or die trying. I am surprised they haven't broken under the constant amount of pressure John puts on them. But I am already beginning to see cracks in both Sam and Dean's emotional center.

Dean has, out of defense, emotionally closed himself off from everyone except Sam and me, caused problems at whatever school they are staying at and has an odd fascination with Johns car, a black 1967 Impala. Sam has, on the other hand, no claims on a emotional blockade. The hurt of constantly leaving friends behind has been fueling his rebellion against John for years. He still has a somewhat innocent look on the world and has a lack of the paranoia both John and Dean are suffering from. I am no sure that that is a good thing.

As time flew and crushed their feeling in many ways, so grew their desire to leave. So far I have been able to dissuade them from running away but it will only be a matter of time. They still are not of age and would have to live on the streets. I am still contemplating if it would be better than the current situation. This family has so many problems, it is surreal. 'Something Jazz would salivate about and probably be topic of whole book series from just one interview' I thought nostalgically.

The full effect of my little blood experiment has show itself. The connection between Dean and Sam is much stronger than I anticipated. So strong that they share dreams from time to time. It's both an empathic and telepathic bond, even some of my powers and basic knowledge have bled through the bound. This would give them every opportunity to escape if they wished so. Dean can already do most the tricks I could do in human form when I was 25. Sam, through my coaching and early awakening of his psychic powers, has his empathy, telekinesis and premonitions under control. He furthermore can go intangible (weak) and invisible. I just hope the connection won't cause complications for the merge, another 9 years away. I hope we are still alive at that point.

 _ **8:00, November 1, 1993 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Cheap Motel – SPN Reality – Deans POV**_

' _Happy birthday, Dean_!' Sammy cried through the bond while jumping on the bed like a five year old.

'8 _o'clock, are you kidding me? There is no school or anything else for today so why wake me up at this ungodly hour?_ ' Sam unfortunately piked up my thoughts. It is to early to shield my mind.

' _But its your birthday!_ ' exclaimed Sam. ' _And dad isn't around, so …_ '

"Smug little needy demon, can't even let me sleep for another hour." I mumbled under my breath when finally opening my eyes and saw Sammy's puppy eyes on full blast. Nobody can't withstand those, not even Sam himself. That made a laugh-worthy memory when he tried them in a mirror. I would have thought that little Sammy became narcissistic, if I didn't know any better. Even had to save him from them.

Things went downhill after mom died. Dad started hunting down the demon not much later after her funeral. He still hasn't a clue of what type of demon we are searching. We only know one thing, it has yellow eyes. It is suppose to be rare. To be honest, I'm fairly certain that we are following a dead track. Not that my opinion counts for much. It was shot down the last time I tried.

I can feel his mistrust every time he looks at us. His gun always close by. He used to be so care-free but it change after her death. Danny says it is because Mary's change in behavior before her death towards us. She had to be in the know because she tried all the hunter tests. It makes sense now. The questions she asked dad could be the cause of his suspicions towards us. Not that it isn't completely unfounded. Both Sam and I have powers, just like the creatures he hunts, but we are his kids. It has to count as something. It is probably the only reason we are still alive. But for how long? Sammy is at the moment ignorant but I doubt that I can keep this truth from Sammy much longer. It really shocks me that some so smart can see so little, then again, he is only ten.

Sammy and I, mainly Sammy, have been pushing dad for an apple pie live but dad wouldn't bend. Running away has already come to our minds but Danny, who is playing Devils lawyer, is right. How could two boys of ten and fourteen survive on the street. We will probably be caught and brought back in a month and I don't want to imagine the repercussions. It could escalate things further.

"Hey, jerk!" said Sammy, effectively pulling me out of my depressing thoughts.

"You know it is true, bitch!" I said with a million dollar smile, continuing our little banter. "So ... Why did you wake me up?"

"It is your birthday"

"I know it is. It still doesn't give you any reason to wake me up"

"I know you like your beauty sleep but we could do something fun today"

"Like what?" I said during my hunt for the cereals.

"Going laser shooting!"

"We don't have enough money for that. Dad just left the bare minimum to get around. Hell, we probably wont even have enough for food!"

"Speaking of dad, where is he?"

"Hunting and drinking himself into oblivion, like every year."

Sammy tried to change the subject and proposed "Oh...We could always go to the park?"

"Dad said we weren't allowed to leave the motel"

"Since when do you listen to dad when he isn't around"

"Good point"

"What about Danny?"

"Still sleeping. He mumbled something of having spend too much energy yesterday." I said while still hearing Danny growling.

"OK" said Sammy while searching his coat.

 _ **Time skip**_

It was the best time I had in ages. Sammy running away from ducks because they found out he had bread was prime comedy material. Sammy even got me a gift, a necklace. Dinner was apple pie, much to Sammy's distaste. My day couldn't get better. But like all good things, it ends. Dad called. WE are leaving in three days.

Sammy will start the waterworks again, stupid chick-flick moments. It pains me every time to see Sammy cry when we leave for the next town, cutting bonds with his old friend, creating new ones, leaving again,... the cycle goes on. The bond doesn't make it any better. I have long since given up on establishing my own friendships. I advices Sammy to do the same but it is like the walls are the only ones to listen to me these days.

The battle of will, as I dramatically call it, is going to restart soon. The ongoing trowing of insults and cold stares for a few weeks to slowly stop as Sammy gives defeat only to restart two month later. It sometimes feels as if I am the only 'normal' one in the family.

 _ **November 1, 1993 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Cheap Motel – SPN Reality – Sams POV**_

A sunny quiet November day, that is all I asked for my brothers birthday. It went all down the drain that exact moment that Dean answered the phone. Dad, already half drunk, commanded to be ready to leave in three days time. Successfully changing a day where nothing can go wrong into a day filled with misery. He didn't say as much as hi, how are you doing, happy birthday,... Like we are mindless soldiers, waiting for our next command.

I had finally made some friends at school and then he pulls this on us. It like he is doing it on purpose, he probably is. Why does he has to drag US on HIS dead end quest for revenge on a demon for a woman that I barely knew. Okay, I know her partly through Deans memories but still, couldn't he just dump us at Bobby's, we are dead weight anyway. Besides, Bobby is more of a father figure than he ever was and I am not exaggerating.

I want a normal live , a dad with a normal job, a house with a fence, a dog,... just an apple pie live.

 **Summary of characters:**

John Winchester:

 _Species_ : Human

 _Occupation_ : Hunter

 _Siblings_ : Unknown

 _Powers_ : None

 _Danger level_ : Mediocre – High

Mary Winchester:

 _Species_ : Human

 _Occupation_ : Hunter (since birth)

 _Siblings_ : Unknown

 _Powers_ : None

 _Danger level_ : Mediocre – High

 _Extra_ : Hunter legacy dating back several generations

Dean _Daniel_ Winchester :

 _Species_ : Human / Halfa (previous)

 _Occupation_ : Hunter

 _Date of Birth_ : 0:00, November 1, 1979 (altered)

 _Parents_ : John Winchester and Mary Campbell

 _Siblings_ : Sam Winchester (younger brother) and Adam Milligan (younger half-brother, unknown)

 _Powers_ : Cryokinesis (active), Ectokinesis (active), Invisibility (active), Intangibility (active), Control over Form (active), Minor flight / levitation (active), Magnified strength / durability / health / healing-rate / sensory (passive), Telepathy (brother only), Empathy (brother only)

 _Danger level_ : High

 _Extra_ : Vessel of Micheal; Alternate version of Daniel Fenton; Brother-bond with Sam Winchester; Deaths son through Daniel Phantom

Samuel Gabriel Winchester:

 _Species_ : Human / Psychic

 _Occupation_ : Hunter

 _Date_ _of_ _Birth_ : 9:30, May 2, 1983

 _Parents_ : John Winchester and Mary Campbell

 _Siblings_ : Dean Winchester (older brother) and Adam Milligan (younger half-brother, unknown)

 _Powers_ : Telekinesis (active), Empathy (active), Invisibility (active), Intangibility (active, weak), Premonition (passive), Magnified strength / durability / health / healing-rate / sensory (passive), Telepathy (brother only)

 _Danger level_ : High

 _Extra_ : Vessel of Lucifer; Brother-bond with Dean Winchester

* * *

 **A/N: Coming up next: Sam goes to college, the merge and the fallout between Dean and John. (till the pilot)**

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
